1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for supporting the face and the head of a user for use with a lounge chair or the like and, more particularly, it relates to devices for supporting the face and head of a user for use with a lounge chair or the like with the device supportingly engaging the face of a user and allowing the user to lie in a face down manner on the lounge chair while allowing the user's face to be substantially unobstructed.
2) Description of Known Art
For many years, relaxing in a lounge chair or on a beach towel, for instance, the beach, by a pool, or in a yard for sunbathing and/or reading has been a popular form of recreation. Typically, when relaxing in such a manner, the person positions himself or herself in a reclined position on either his or her back or front side particularly when it is desirous during sunbathing to allow the sun's rays to be exposed to nearly all portions of the body. Certain difficulties or disadvantages are normally encountered when the person wishes to "tan" his or her backside or to read in a face down manner. Such difficulties are generally associated with the structure of a lounge chair or the like when such is used and involves the general discomfort associated with such a position. Whether the person is supported on a beach towel on the ground or on a lounge chair, a problem exists with the location of the person's face and head in a desired normal position with a comfortable orientation which does not obstruct the breathing of the person. The general, recognized structure of a lounge chair generally does not allow the person's head to be properly oriented in a comfortable position for a prolonged period of time without either obstructing the breathing passages or otherwise putting undue pressure on the person's neck area so as to render the relaxing person uncomfortable.
Known art recognized problems as set forth above as evidenced by Finkelstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,854. The Finkelstein patent describes a face and head support assembly for use with a lounge chair or like structure designed to be mounted on or used directly in combination with a lounge chair. In one embodiment, the support assembly is slipped over the end of a lounge chair with the vinyl straps of the chair being either removed or spread apart by hooks. Needless to say, removing the straps at a certain portion of the lounge chair basically means that the lounge chair will be damaged such that future use is hindered. When at a hotel or other resort, damaging or otherwise altering the lounge chair is not an option. Furthermore, use of hooks to spread the vinyl strips apart can also damage the lounge chair depending on the type and placement of the vinyl strips on the lounge chair and the hooks on the support assembly.
In another embodiment of the support assembly of the Finkelstein patent, the support assembly has a plurality of rod-like supports with a cushioned periphery attached thereto for confronting the face of the user when in a face-down reclined position. The rod-like supports are integrally or otherwise fixed to the frame of the lounge chair. Once again, at a hotel or other resort where the lounge chairs are constructed in such a manner as not to receive the Finkelstein patent's support assembly, the support assembly of the Finkelstein patent would not be able to be used.
Accordingly, in view of known art attempts, there is still a need for a supporting device designed to facilitate the "face-down" support and inclination of a person, when sunbathing and/or reading, which will support the head and face area but not obstruct the breathing passages and which will make the person much more comfortable when maintaining such a position for prolonged periods of time. Also, there is a need for a structure, which allows a normal posture without undue strain on the muscles, joints, and bones of the neck of the user.
Therefore, there remains a need for a face and head supporting device for use with a lounge chair or the like which is portable and easy to use.
There remains a need for a face and head supporting device for use with a lounge chair or the like which can be used with a variety of different types of lounge chairs without damaging or otherwise altering the lounge chair. There remains a need for a face and head supporting device for use with a lounge chair or the like which can easily and comfortably used by a user laying on the ground.
Still further, there remains a need for a face and head supporting device for use with a lounge chair or the which has a removable face and head supporting pillow allowing the supporting pillow to be removed for washing and cleaning purposes.